Suzume Ookiime
Suzume Ookiime is a major Ookiime character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Suzume, like most Ookiime, is sweet and adorable by nature. She enjoys cute things, likes to have fun, and to enjoys making friends with others. Where she tends to differ is that her time constantly training and honing her skill has her wanting to make friends with people by challenging them to duels. Because of her smaller stature as an Ookiime, most people don't tend to take her very seriously (especially considering her sword makes her seem even smaller), and those that do she finds admirable and is more likely to pursue a genuine friendship with. She has a passion for swordsmanship and martial training, perhaps because she feels that really she isn't good for anything else given her unnatural strength. She's very inquisitive, and will question things simply with "why" until she receives a satisfactory answer. Unfortunately, this means a person could get her to do just about anything if they could justify it adequately to her. If things don't add up to her or she feels she is being lied to, she'll usually challenge the offender to a duel. She also believes in the tenets of Bushido: righteousness, courage, benevolence, respect, sincerity, honor, loyalty, and self-control, and tries her best to uphold them, even if she does sometimes fudge them up a little. But overall, she takes the concept of her honor very seriously and likes to see that everyone around her is treated with respect and kindness. Background Suzume was an oddity amongst the Ookiime. A race so famed for having such devastating magical abilities. But never once did any sort of magical talent ever manifest in her. Not that it mattered much, since living in the land of Kawaii Me to Bigguhatsu no Tochi didn't really call for much use of it. However, it was difficult not to notice that she had absolutely astounding strength. While other young Ookiime had all the robust strength of a wet noodle, as a very small girl Suzume was able to lift boulders without much issue. As such, Suzume grew up being in Ookiime society as a heavy-lifter, and didn't think much of it since it was the only life she really knew. Which wasn't to say her life was bad, it really wasn't. Suzume was treated with all the kindness, cuteness, and respect that Ookiime gave to everyone else (excepting Jotuns). But when she entered her teen years, that's when life seemed to get a bit more problematic. Suzume never really had any idea that her strength was just very rare amongst the Ookiime until things as simple as a friendly pat on the back sent her fellows flying. When things like this happened, most Ookiime brushed it off with the kindness and graciousness they were so known for, but Suzume was still concerned. Not wanting to hurt people unnecessarily, she looked for a way that might help her handle her unusual strength, but found very little help amongst her own people due to how much of an anomaly Ookiime like her were. It was then that she left her homeland, exploring nearby settlements of other races... only to find that she was still yet stronger than all these other races as well. However, on her travels, she'd taken up swordsmanship, and found that honing her skill with a blade managed to help her balance out her physical prowess. Rumor began to spread of an Ookiime girl with a Jotun's strength who knew her way around a blade. As Suzume moved, so did the rumors, and she was challenged regularly by many people. Suzume found herself enjoying the thrill of challenges and constant training, and began to take her swordsmanship very seriously. She would go to visit the best masters of swordsmanship and martial artistry she could find to train under them, and hone her skill as well as manage her brute strength. When she heard of Academia and its leader, Azrael, she immediately went to join for the chance to train with one of the strongest swordsmen in the world. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Rei the Wannabe Ninja Category:Ookiime Category:Durandal Member Category:Company Member Category:Genesis Category:FlurutusSeries